Sunny-Side-Up
by MagnoliasInTheSky
Summary: Sunny was first and foremost a medic. That's what she went to college for and was trained to do. But when she gets dragged into the mess her Uncle helped create, she's pretty sure her being a medic doesn't matter. No... It looks like they're more interested in her skills than anything. Maybe that's what working for S.H.I.E.L.D means in the first place.


**A/N : So this is my first story ever. Please don't kill me if I mess up. Thanks.**

 **Also, I don't own anything in the Marvel Universe, or any other Universe.**

* * *

Sunny woke up to her ringtone blaring from under her pillow. She ignored it and went back to sleep. Today was her day off and no one was going to make her do anything. A few minutes later she fell out of bed at the noise of her doorbell.

"Crap." She stated staring at the ceiling. She didn't get up, hoping that who ever was at the door would think she wasn't home and leave. However they persisted.

She climbed back into her bed and hoped that they would give up soon and leave. Instead, whom ever was outside, unlocked it and stepped inside.

"Your apartment is incredibly small, " the person said stepping into her bedroom.

"Go away. It's too early." She groaned and rolled onto her stomach. And with a pause she stuck her head up and asked, "And why do you have a key to my apartment?"

"We have the keys to everyone's home. And its 1:00." Coulson replied.

Sunny's eyes widened as she sprung out of bed and started getting ready, muttering about how her plan was to wake up early so she could get a bunch of stuff done on her rare day off, and that it was S.H.I.E.L.D's fault that she hadn't woken up because they were overworking her and that she overslept to compensate. And with that she headed into her shower.

* * *

20 minutes later, Sunny entered her cramped living room, showered and dressed. Coulson was seated on her couch, watching some random documentary about Captain America. Before she could say anything, Coulson interrupted,

"Grab something to eat. In about a hour you need to be on the helicarrier." His eyes were still fixated on the television.

"Do you know how to blink?" Sunny asked astounded as she headed into the kitchen.

A few seconds later, "Coulson you liar! It's not even 10:30!"

He just shrugged from his position on the couch, not that Sunny could see. "It's not my problem you believed me. Most people check their phone or a clock before panicking."

Sunny grumbled from where she was, "I hate you."

* * *

About 15 minutes later Sunny was clutching a manila envelope in her hands, and staring at Captain America who was seated across from her on the quinjet. He kept glancing at her occasionally from his tablet , and it hit Sunny that her staring was probably rather creepy, and maybe a bit rude.

"Sorry. It's just…You're a lot smaller than I thought." When she realized he was looking at her oddly she continued needing to justify herself, " The documentary that Coulson was watching this morning made you seem like an 8 foot giant of sorts. He's obsessed with you by the way. Has these vintage trading cards -"

The pilot interrupted before she could ruin Coulson's credibility. "We're about forty minutes from base sir!"

Coulson got up from where he was sitting and headed over to where Sunny and the Captain were seated.

" So, this Doctor Banner was trying to replicate the serum that was used on me?" Steve said.

"A lot of people were. You were the world's first superhero. Actually, very recently a group of scientists came close to duplicating it. Sunny here was actually on the team. "

Sunny didn't look up from the file Coulson gave her. "Hmm? Oh yeah. It was for my dissertation."

"Anyways, Banner thought gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine's original formula." Coulson continued.

"Didn't really go his way, did it?"

"Not so much. When he's not that thing though, guy's like a Stephen Hawking."

Steve looked confused.

"He's like a… smart person." Coulson tried to clarify.

Sunny rolled her eyes and further clarified, "He's a physicist."

Coulson smiled at her and continued, " I gotta say, it's an honor to meet you, officially. I sort of met you, I mean, I watched you while you were sleeping."

Steve looked kinda weirded out, somehow in the most polite way possible.

"You're digging yourself a hole Coulson," Sunny exclaimed, smiling at the way Coulson was acting like a fanboy.

"I mean, I was…I was present while you were unconscious from the ice. You know, it's really, It's just a… just a huge honor to have you on board."

Steve smiled, "Well, I hope I'm the man for the job."

"Oh, you are. Absolutely. Uh… we've made some modifications to the uniform."

"By we, he means he badgered everyone involved with it until they agreed with his design."

"The uniform? Aren't the stars and stripes a little… old fashioned?"

"With everything that's happening, the things that are about to come to light, people might just need a little old fashioned."

The three of them settled into a sentimental silence till Sunny deemed it alright to interrupt, "Y'know Phil, you still haven't told me why I'm involved."

* * *

The quinjet landed on a battleship, and the three of them walked out. They were greeted by Natasha.

Steve was introduced to Natasha by Coulson who had then been called by another agent. Natasha proceeded to then guide Steve and Sunny to the railing, intersecting Dr. Bruce Banner on the way.

"Dr. Banner," Steve called out and went to shake his hand.

"Oh, yeah. Hi. They told me you'd be coming." Banner stated, and then looked at Sunny confused.

"Um. Sunny." She said going in to shake his hand, "I was told that I was gonna assist you? I'm not really sure what I'm doing here. I'm a field medic. And today was my day off. I'm supposed to jet to somewhere in Africa to help with some things tomorrow." She turned to Natasha inquisitively.

"Your mission for tomorrow has been cancelled. Obviously, what's going on is more important. Fury thinks you can help out, considering your uncle was the one heading the research before. He must have told you some things about it that can aid in finding it."

"He did. But then, I could have just told you what I know. There's no need for me to be here, unless.." she trailed off looking at Banner.

"We took the necessary precautions. But if it comes to it, your 'skills' might be the best way to help calm people down." Natasha then looked over to Steve and Bruce who were having their own conversation. "Gentlemen, you may wanna step inside. It's gonna get a little hard to breath. "

The helicarrier started to shake. "Is this a submarine?" Steve asked.

" Really? They want me in a submerged pressurized metal container?" Bruce said.

The fans started to lift the helicarrier into the air. "Nah, " Said Sunny smiling at Bruce, "It's much worse."

* * *

 **A/N: And I'm gonna end it there. Originally I thought I should add more, but that's more next chapter-y. Cause yknow, everyone else joins soon. Anyways, Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
